Vivre
by Laurie83
Summary: Concours Bloody valentine Enjoy et attention, lemon et sang ! Demetri craquant et dangereux, Irina en hybride sompteuse et têtue.


Bloody Valentine one shot contest  
Cas: **Vivre**  
avocat de la défense: **Laurie83**  
suspects: **Demetri/Irina**  
responsabilité : **Stephenie Meyer encore et toujours ^^**  
pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

**Vivre**

*********************

J'en avais marre de courir… Marre de fuir… Que fuyais-je de toute façon ? Pour fuir encore fallait-il posséder quelque chose. Je sauvais ma vie en réalité. Chaque jour que dieu fasse je courrais pour lui échapper. Depuis deux ans j'avais la sensation de faire un horrible cauchemar. Ce genre de cauchemar ou le monstre vous poursuit sans jamais vous rattraper, vous avez beau vous cacher partout, il vous retrouve toujours et vous cours après jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez en sursaut…

Sauf que moi je ne rêvais pas. Un monstre me courrait réellement après, et même si je parvenais miraculeusement à lui filer entre les pattes je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça éternellement. Ce n'était pas une vie… Non, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Alors je cessais de courir, pour la première fois. J'abandonnais. Mes pas s'enfonçant dans la neige se firent plus lents jusqu'à ce que je m'immobilise totalement sous la brise glacée et chargée de flocons. Janvier avait été redoutable cette année en Russie. Ce pays allait me manquer… Une nouvelle brise m'apporta son odeur, puissante et dangereuse, elle déclencha mes frissons. Il était juste derrière, il serait là en moins d'une minute. Une minute pouvait paraître si longue. J'ouvris les bras pour accueillir les flocons, pour les voir se poser sur mon gros manteau de fourrure une dernière fois. J'humai profondément l'air et un faible sourire se dessina sur mon visage de poupée. Mes boucles blondes virevoltèrent sous mon bonnet et de la buée s'évapora de mes lèvres. J'avais toujours aimé la neige… Je la regretterai elle aussi.

Son ombre dans mon dos se dessina sur le sol blanc et étincelant. Une ombre que je voyais pour la première fois alors que je le côtoyais depuis si longtemps. Je fermai les yeux et deux larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues rosies. Le coup fut sec et je m'effondrais dans la neige immaculée. Je poussai un gémissement en étirant les doigts mais ma main roula sur le coté et s'immobilisa. Je perdis connaissance quand mon sang souilla la pureté de la neige.

**********************

J'avais froid dans cette cellule. Mais je l'avais bien mérité. Quand ils m'avaient emmené en Italie ma première chambre n'avait pas été pareille, loin de là. J'avais eu droit à une suite somptueuse telles les chambres des riches nobles durant la renaissance. Rideau magnifiques, lit à baldaquin, plateaux d'argent, cheminée aux flammes toujours crépitantes et une salle de bain au style merveilleux. Je n'y avais vécu que deux semaines, vu que j'avais refusé leurs avances avec véhémence. Cette chambre luxueuse avait été leur première tentative, une tentative de persuasion par le pouvoir et la luxure, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Du coup je fus conduite ici sans ménagements. Puisque je ne voulais pas coopérer, alors ils lançaient leur deuxième essai : Chelsea. Elle était passée quelque fois (pas longtemps car le sang dans mes veines était dur à supporter). Son onde m'avait baigné sans relâche, perturbant ma colère et mes convictions. Mais là encore ils avaient échoué. Chelsea pouvait influencer les relations certes, et elle avait presque réussi à me faire ressentir de la compassion pour les Volturis, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu me convaincre de rejoindre leurs rangs. Dès qu'elle passait la porte tout redevenait clair dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pas une suiveuse…

J'avais même eu l'immense privilège d'avoir la visite d'Aro en personne. Il m'avait d'abord longuement observée, puis s'était décidé à me toucher malgré son envie irrésistible de me vider de mon délicieux sang. La curiosité primait sur le reste. Ainsi il avait pu lire ma triste vie… Nourrisson abandonné à peine né sur le parvis d'une église avec un papier où était écrit « Pardonnez cet enfant de ses horreurs passées et du sang versé ». Une église qui avait donné le bébé à un couple de fermier quelques jours après. Des fermiers qui avaient assisté avec étonnement à une croissance fulgurante. Des fermiers qui avaient vendu l'enfant à un cirque ambulant pour une sacrée somme. Un cirque qui avait traité l'enfant comme un monstre en l'exposant à tout le monde. Une jeune fille déroutée et seule au monde qui avait tordu les barreaux de sa cage pour s'enfuir dans la nuit noire et gelée. Une jeune femme qui avait passé sa vie à fuir les gens. Une jeune femme qui fuyait le vampire qui la traquait depuis deux longues années.

Sans doute Aro y voyait là une faiblesse, qu'il serait facile de me faire entendre raison, de me persuader que vivre parmi eux était un réel paradis. Mais il se trompait. Je savais que cet endroit était une cage à serpent, des serpents aux yeux rougeoyants. Alors Aro avait lancé sa dernière tentative : me faire céder par la violence et la peur. Voilà comment j'avais atterri dans cette geôle miteuse aux murs couverts de suie à cause de l'imposante cheminée noircie sur la gauche. Elle avait tout recouvert de noir et la pièce semblait comme réchappée d'un incendie. Je n'avais qu'un lit de camp déplié dans un coin et une affreuse salle de bain dans un renfoncement comme tout aménagement.

Des pas se firent entendre sur la pierre et je déglutis difficilement. Je devais me montrer forte, garder tous mes moyens… Il le fallait ! La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Demetri. Le vampire que je connaissais si bien et pourtant si mal, celui qui m'avait traqué sans relâche. Le plus amusant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était une des seules personne avec qui j'avais eu un lien durant ma vie, un lien de peur certes, mais une présence constante avec laquelle je m'endormais le soir et qui me faisait me réveiller en sursaut. C'était lui qui chaque jour venait me faire souffrir dans cette cellule, qui tentait de me faire ployer, car il était celui qui supportait le mieux mon odeur et qui pouvait rester plus d'une dizaine de minutes en ma présence. C'était bien normal, mon odeur il y était habitué… Il referma la porte dans un grincement et posa ses yeux rougeoyants sur moi. Comment un homme pouvait-il être si beau et si dangereux à la fois ? La nature faisait mal les choses. Il s'avança vers moi les bras croisés dans le dos et le visage toujours aussi déformé par la tension et la colère. N'était-il jamais serein ?

- Irina.

C'était son seul salut, sec et froid.

- Démétri… Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il me jaugea un instant sans bouger et sans même respirer. J'osais lever mes prunelles turquoise sur lui. Etait-ce possible que nous partagions la même race ? Du moins une partie… je me sentais si différente. Il souffla avec agacement face à mon mutisme habituel.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est ma dernière visite ! Tiens-tu si peu à la vie ?

- Mourir un 14 février, je trouve ça beau et dramatique. Souris-je.

Il avança si vite qu'il devint invisible et il me gifla fermement. Je me tins la joue, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il se reprit et réajusta sa posture pour se tenir bien formel et droit devant moi, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Les Volturis sont prêt à effacer ton peu de respect à leur égard si tu daignais rejoindre leur clan. Aro serait honoré que tu acceptes d'assouvir sa curiosité et que tu…

- C'est comme ça qu'il appelle me tester comme un cobaye jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?! Le coupai-je.

Il pinça les lèvres et frémit, sans doute l'envie de me gifler une nouvelle fois le démangea furieusement, mais il n'en fit rien et reprit ses balivernes qu'il me récitait chaque jour que dieu fasse.

- … Tu serais bien traitée, comme une égale (je ris dans ma gorge) et tu n'aurais plus à fuir. Ta sécurité serait assurée par la plus puissante famille de Vampires de ce monde.

- Es-tu heureux Demetri ?

Ma question brutale le désarçonna et il ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir répondre. J'en profitais pour continuer.

- Parce que lorsque tu me traquais, l'ombre que j'avais derrière moi était bien différente de celle qui me surveille aujourd'hui. Depuis que nous sommes ici, tu es un autre homme. Ton visage et tendu comme l'enfer et tes yeux ne sont qu'un miroir sans teint. Certes je ne t'avais jamais vu avant… Mais au moins ton aura était libre et indestructible. Ici ton aura est écrasée et pitoyable. Tu es aussi prisonnier que moi.

Cette fois la gifle me fit virer la tête sur le coté et quand je le ramenais face à lui ma lèvre saignait déjà. Il attrapa mon menton et le releva en me faisant mal, pour approcher son visage très près du mien. Ses yeux brulaient d'un feu dément.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi sale hybride ! Siffla-t-il en tremblant.

- Tu m'as laissée m'enfuir ! Murmurai-je sans ciller.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et recula d'un pas. Je me frottai le menton en reniflant.

- Mensonges ! Cracha-t-il.

Je relevai des yeux assassins sur lui. Je ne mentais pas !!! Plusieurs fois il avait fait en sorte que je lui échappe ! Qu'il ose dire le contraire !

- Plusieurs fois tu aurais pu m'attraper, car j'avais sombré dans le sommeil ou m'étais écroulée de fatigue ! J'ai vu ton ombre derrière… Tu m'as laissé m'enfuir !

- FAUX ! Hurla-t-il.

- TU M'AS LAISSE M'ENFUIR ! M'écriai-je à mon tour.

Il se retourna en poussant un cri de rage et balaya toutes les babioles noircies qui jonchaient sur la cheminée, les faisant tinter et exploser contre les murs et le sol. Un chandelier remua à plusieurs reprises avant de s'immobiliser dans un crissement métallique. Je me mordis la lèvre, prête à pleurer, tandis que le vampire se tenait de ses mains sur la cheminée en respirant très fort, la tête lâche entre les épaules. Quand il se retourna son visage était déchiré de haine et ses mains tremblaient. Je me recroquevillai sur mon lit de camp miteux. Il s'approcha et pointa un doigt menaçant dans ma direction.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Profite de la dernière nuit où ton maudit cœur battra !

Il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte avec tant de violence que de la suie tomba des murs. Je toussai en m'époussetant puis contemplai la porte en tremblant. Tout à coup je fondis en sanglots incontrôlable jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement.

Les cloches de Voltera sonnèrent, très proches, et me réveillèrent. Je remuai doucement sur les ressorts miteux pour contempler le mince filet de lune qui traversait les barreaux de la cellule. Je me mis à compter les tintements et au douzième mon cœur se noua. Nous étions le 14. J'allais mourir au lever du soleil… Des pas approchèrent, plus faibles et discrets. Je sursautai en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Il était très rare que des vampires passent dans le coin ! Etait-ce déjà mon bourreau qui venait me chercher ?! N'avais-je pas jusqu'au lever du jour ? La porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement et une silhouette entra. C'était l'odeur de Demetri… Il referma la porte et resta adossé à celle-ci dans le noir. Je m'assis sur le lit avec des gestes précautionneux. Je ne comprenais pas. Il n'approcha pas mais soudain sa voix résonna dans l'ombre.

- Tu vas t'enfuir cette nuit, je t'aiderai.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, ne pouvant saisir le sens de ses mots.

- Pourquoi ?! Murmurai-je.

- Cesse de poser des questions ! Siffla-t-il. Viens près de moi et ne fais plus aucun bruit !

Dans l'ombre il me tendit la main et sans la moindre hésitation, je sautai du lit pour me précipiter et la lui serrer. Il ramena nos mains contre sa hanche tandis que je m'écrasai aussi contre la porte. Je fis de mon mieux pour que mes respirations se fassent silencieuses, car lui ne respirait plus du tout. Il écoutait. Il guettait les bruits de ses semblables. Mon cœur battait si vite, je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Etait-ce un piège ? Je ne le croyais pas… Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Demetri me haïssait n'est-ce pas ? Sa main se fit plus serrée dans la mienne et m'obligea à revenir à la réalité. Ses doigts étaient doux et frais. Soudain il entrouvrit la porte et me tira dans son sillage. Nous courûmes dans le couloir de pierre vétuste et abandonné et il me montra une meurtrière avant d'y bondir et d'y disparaître. Je me faufilai par la mince ouverture en m'écorchant les bras. Il y avait une dizaine de mètres en bas, rien du tout pour un vampire mais une hauteur non négligeable pour une hybride. Demetri me fit un geste pressé et je retins mon souffle en me jetant dans le vide. Il réceptionna ma chute du mieux possible puis récupéra ma main pour se remettre à courir comme si la vie lui échappait.

Nous quittâmes les rues étroites et obscures de Volterra pour nous diriger vers une colline. Nous la grimpâmes et nous jetâmes dans les rangées de vignes qui donnaient dans la nuit un aspect cauchemardesque au paysage. Il ne lâcha ma main qu'au lever du soleil, devant une bergerie au milieu de nulle part. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je me laissai tomber sur le lit de camp rustique aux fortes odeurs de campagne. Demetri semblait tendu et très concentré dehors. Pendant une heure il resta debout sans bouger, juste à contempler le paysage et à « ressentir ». Après tout il était le meilleur traqueur de ce monde, il devait déjà sentir que la moitié de l'Italie était à nos trousses. Je ne comprenais toujours pas… Je quittai l'abri de fortune pour marcher lentement vers lui. Doucement je posai une main sur son épaule et il se crispa.

- Merci… Murmurai-je simplement.

Il inclina le visage pour contempler ma main et des milliers de diamants reflétèrent la peau pâle de sa joue. Il était magnifique, bien que dangereux. Mais il venait de me sauver la vie. Il reposa ses prunelles de braise sur l'horizon et je me mordis la lèvre.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu…

Quand il se retourna aussi vite que la brise je retins une exclamation de peur. Son visage si calme s'était de nouveau crispé.

- Ne dis plus un mot ! Cracha-t-il.

Je reculai d'un pas, la gorge nouée. Encore une fois je touchais une corde sensible du ténébreux vampire, mais mon esprit curieux et belliqueux ne pouvait se satisfaire de tout ce mystère.

- Pourquoi ? Répétai-je plus doucement, la mine attristée.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains pour siffler de rage mais cela ne m'impressionna pas. Il m'avait sauvé et c'était mis à dos la plus puissante famille de vampires de ce monde… Je voulais qu'il le dise, je voulais l'entendre…

- Pourquoi…

Ce fut le pourquoi de trop car il se jeta sur moi pour me saisir à la gorge. Je poussai un cri apeuré tandis qu'il me poussait en arrière au risque de me faire tomber. Mon dos cogna le vieux mur en ruine et me coup presque le souffle. Alors que je pensais qu'il llait me gifler, tant son visage se montrait fou de haine et déchiré, je plissai le mien en le préparant au choc. Mais en fait, au lieu de sa main, se furent ses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec douleur et force. J'ouvris des yeux ahuris pour constater que les siens étaient clos et serrés comme s'il souffrait. Son corps se pressa au mien, m'écrasant au mur comme s'il voulait ma mort ou comme s'il désirait que je ne le quitte plus jamais. Le baiser révélait les mêmes sensations. Je le savais… Il m'avait bien laissé m'enfuir. Ainsi je n'étais pas folle. Je lançai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour aggriper sa chevelure blonde et participer à ce baiser de douleur et d'amour. Il tenta vainement de reculer mais je le serrai plus fort. Il ouvrit les yeux pour me contempler de ses rubis incendiaires perdu dans l'inconnu et la déraison.

- Je ne pourrai pas nous sauver, ils ne laisseront pas de répis. Nous allons mourir. Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je le fis taire de ma langue et il frémit en me soulevant contre le mur. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, sentant contre moi son désir maintenant dévoilé, se mêlant au mien avec liberté et folie. La folie de la mort, car c'était ce que nous serions bientôt. Sa bouche s'empara de ma nuque, de ma clavicule et de la naissance de mes seins. Je rejetai la tête en arrière pour reprendre mon souffle perdu dans nos baisers violents. Ne pouvant se satisfaire de mon simple décolleté il arracha mon haut et contempla mes dessous brodés avec une lueur merveilleuse dans le regard. Il y plongea les lèvres, dessinant les contours de mon soutien-gorge de baisers langoureux et impatients. Je serrai un peu plus mes jambes autour de sa taille, savourant de sentir ce désir pour moi et moi seule. Je fourrageai sa chevelure, pressant son visage un peu plus contre ma poitrine. Il respirait fort et son souffle frais déclenchant ma chair de poule qu'il accueillit avec émerveillement, embrassant cette infime petite sensation que seule ma race pouvait éprouver. Il tremblait à présent, tout comme moi, comme si nous partagions la même fièvre dévastatrice. Il me posa quelques secondes au sol pour me retirer mon pantalon, j'en fis de même pour son jean que je déboutonnais avec des gestes effrénés. Son boxer noir contrastait avec sa peau de perle mais jamais je n'avais rien vu d'aussi somptueux, comme une statue Grecque des anciens temps.

Il s'agenouilla au sol pour regarder ma culotte du même tissu fin et brodé que le haut. Il la carressa du bout des lèvres et je du relever le menton en l'air pour ne pas fondre. Ses mains sur mes cuisses carressèrent mes jambes en laissant des sillons rosis par la force de ses gestes de désirs. Il fit glisser le tissu le long de mes jambes puis en releva une pour la poser sur son épaule. Quand sa langue fraiche et douce se posa sur ce point qui m'était encore inconnu de tous, je ne pu retenir un gémissement surpris. La sensation qui me fusillait à chaque mouvement délicieux de sa langue me rendait folle. J'aggripai sa chevelure en gélissant plus fort, me demandant ou ce plaisir pouvait encore aller, s'il y avait un échappatoire à ce feu qui se répandait de plus en plus au bas de mon ventre. Sa langue se fit plus pressante et cette fois la bulle explosa en m'arrachant une exclamation de plaisir. Je manquai de tomber tant mes jambes vacillèrent mais il me retint en remontant contre moi. J'étais frémissante et dévastée de désir et pour ce qui était du sien contre ma peau, le cadeau qu'il venait de m'offrir semblait lui plaire au plus haut point. Il retira son boxer et ma culotte avec tellement de rapidité que je le vis à peine quitter mes bras languissants. Pourtant ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses et me plaquèrent de nouveau contre le mur avec force. Il entra en moi en un coup de rein et je poussai une exclamation de douleur en m'agrippant à son cou en plissant les yeux. Il se crispa tout à coup et ne bougea plus. Je me reculai à peine pour contempler son visage et je me mordis la lèvre en découvrant une expression terriblement neutre et des prunelles dilatées. Le sang. Le sang que je versais en infimes gouttes à cet instant.

Prise de panique je posai ses mains sur ses joues pour embrasser ses lèvres passionnément et me presser contre lui. Certes ma douleur au bas de mon ventre était encore présente, mais la sienne devait être plus puissante encore. Au bout d'un certain temps il respira de nouveau, difficilement, et il me rendit mes baisers petit à petit, comme s'il luttait de toutes ses forces. Mes lèvres sourirent contre les siennes et il finit par sourire lui aussi au milieu d'un baiser. Je ne verrai jamais de mes yeux ce premier sourire, mais je l'avais sentis contre ma peau, quoi de plus délicieux. Toujours en moi, il n'osait plus bouger, comme s'il lui fallait du temps. Je décidai de l'aider en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge et en l'envoyant dans l'herbe derrière nous. Son attention se focalisa sur mes seins et son visage reprit doucement vie. Ses mains se refermèrent sur ceux-ci puis ses doigts découvrirent leurs pointes durcies par le plaisir, me gratifiant d'un gémissement nouveau. Il y plongea les lèvres à mon plus grand bonheur et lentement, son bassin se remit à bouger. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne souffrais plus, c'était faux, mais je me sentais si vivante. Il bougea plus vite, plus profond, et au fur et à mesure ses baisers devinrent de feu, lui qui n'était que glace contre ma peau tiède. Voir du plaisir se dessiner sur le visage de quelqu'un que l'on avait toujours vu souffrir était fabuleux, un cadeau du ciel même. Nos respirations se faisaient plus haletantes et brulantes et je peinais à rester accrochée à ses hanches. Les sensations étaient délicieuses, mais la douleur encore trop présente pour que cela dépasse le stade de feu jaillissant que j'avais connu tout à l'heure. Qu'importe, je vivais son propre plaisir. J'aimais ses respirations rauques contre mes lèvres, j'aimais ses mains qui pressaient mes fesses, j'aimais quand son autre main saisissait brusquement mon visage pour le faire reculer contre le mur pour qu'il m'observe un court instant de ses prunelles brillantes. Soudain sa poigne me pressa très fort et il fourra son visage dans ma nuque pour pousser son ultime souffle contre ma peau. Cela m'électrisa et je ne pu m'empêcher de tirer sur sa chevelure pour le lui faire reculer et l'observer alors que son orgasme le caressait encore. Il me rendit mon regard, en haletant, et mes doigts frolèrent ses lèvres avec envie. Il m'embrassa avec passion puis me serra bien contre lui pour me porter jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Il nous allongea sur le lit de camp et quand il voulu s'éloigner je le retins et le plaquai contre ma peau frémissante. Il obtempéra et posa sa tête sur mes seins en fermant les yeux. Il écouta mon cœur battre la chamade sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. J'avais peur qu'il redevienne comme l'ancien deletri, le Demetri des Volturi, renfermé et en constante souffrance. Celui qui m'avait frappé, celui qui me haïssait Mais au final, la haine n'était elle pas le sentiment exacerbé de l'amour ? Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'un seul et même Demetri. Le Demetri qui m'avait traqué, le Demetri qui lentement était tombé amoureux de mon odeur et de ma présence, le Demetri qui avait malgré lui dû m'attraper quand j'avais abandonné, le Demetri qui avait souffert chaque jour de me voir refuser de vivre auprès des Volturis et de ce fait, de savoir que j'allais perdre la vie, et enfin le Demetri qui avait écouté son cœur et m'avait sauvé dans tout les termes possibles. Qu'importe que nous mourions sous peu, au moins nous mourions libres.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière était à peine vive à travers la fenêtre vétuste. Je clignai des yeux et m'étirai. Demetri était dehors, je sentais son odeur. Je me levai avec peine et enfilai la robe qui était posée près du lit. J'ouvris d'un coup d'épaule la porte qui rechignait à s'ouvrir puis contemplai le paysage fermier en baillant. Il était là, en short, me tournant le dos. Un être de marbre et de glace se tenant fermement devant le lever du soleil chaud et rougeoyant. Qui battrait qui ? En tout cas ni l'un ni l'autre ne réfutait son droit de vivre. N'y avait-il pas de plus beau spectacle que celui-ci ? Mais quelque chose dans son attitude me fit retenir un souffle. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas… Je jetai un œil effrayé autour de moi et quand leur odeur me frappa, deux larmes vinrent rouler le long de mes joues. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre Demetri et comme toute réaction à mon approche, il écarta les doigts pour que j'y glisse les miens. Je m'agrippai à son bras en tremblant et nous contemplâmes le paysage désert devant nous. Bien vite, une lignée de vampires encapuchonnés apparu. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Le premier vampire avança et je reconnu Aro. Il ne retira même pas sa capuche mais ses yeux rougeoyants nous dévisagèrent intensément. Je pouvais ressentir son agacement et sa colère. Allaient-ils nous tuer sans même nous laisser le temps de nous dire adieu ? Soudain la vague nous balaya, chaude et dévastatrice. Je m'agrippai au bras de Demetri et ses doigts se refermèrent plus fort dans les miens. Chelsea. Elle testait nos liens. Je fronçai les sourcils et tentai de lutter, mais c'était dur. Tout à coup la vague cessa et je n'entendis plus que la respiration forte de Demetri. Aro avança vers sa protégée et elle lui tendit la main. Il s'en empara puis releva le menton, comme pour s'abreuver de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Quand il la lâcha, ses rubis enflammés se posèrent immédiatement sur moi et semblèrent ne plus me quitter. Demetri poussa un feulement que lui rendirent ses compères d'autrefois. Tout à coup Aro releva la main et tous cessèrent. Il revint à sa place puis croisa les bras avec une mine désappointée. Marcus tendit le poignet et il s'en saisit. Très vite il le lâcha aussi puis comme si un signal invisible avait été lancé, la lignée recula puis nous tourna le dos avant de déguerpir. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et Demetri respira plus fort encore, comme si pour lui ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant les Volturis partaient… Ils partaient… Ils s'en allaient alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Etaient-ils venus nous tester ? Offraient-ils une vie à leur ancien frère ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car Demetri poussa un cri de soulagement et me fit tournoyer contre lui. Je lâchai un rire cristallin à mon tour et quand il me reposa au sol nous jetâmes mutuellement sur les lèvres de l'autre. C'est lui qui rompit le baiser passioné et libérateur pour s'accroupir au sol et enserrer ma taille. Il embrassa mon ventre rond et y posa la joue en soupirant. Je ris doucement en caressant avec tendresse sa chevelure blonde et il releva ses prunelles dorées sur moi avec affection. Ainsi nous nous étions trompés… Ainsi nous allions pouvoir vivre. Chez les vampires les lois étaient dures et inconditionnelles, mais aujourd'hui nous avions eu la preuve que la loyauté d'autre fois n'avait pas été vaine, et que les services rendus restaient gravés dans les esprits immortels.


End file.
